


Should've Said No

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Necrophilia, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Despite popular belief, Voldemort does feel remorse. At least he did once. Only to those closest to him.When he sees how broken Severus is after he murdered the love of his life, he knows the solution that will put him back together again.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Should've Said No

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure if graphic depictions of violence & rape/non-con really covered this, but better to be safe than sorry. Let me know if I need to add any other tags please

Severus was the first person to ever raise his voice at the Dark Lord. Besides when Tom Riddle was a child and was being scorn by his father, he couldn’t remember a time someone ever raised their voice at him. Voldemort would have sent a blast of green at whoever had dared do such a thing, but this was the first time Voldemort would ever admit that he did something wrong. Something unforgivable and something he regretted. 

He killed Lily Potter. 

Voldemort let his rage take control of him despite his promise to spare her. Severus was the one to remind him of that when he heard the news. He stormed into the Malfoy Manor, finding Voldemort pacing in the meeting room, Nagini at his side. Even she seemed stunned by the unannounced and unplanned visit. 

He had rushed past death eaters, trying to find the Dark Lord. He even pushed Lucius out of the way when he tried to comfort his friend. Severus had no more friends. 

“You promised me! You promised!” Severus’ voice roared. His eyes were puffy and there were streaks where his tears raced down his cheeks. Severus raised his wand up at the Voldemort. He wanted one good reason not to fire an unforgivable curse at the monster he used to trust. Maybe he would have started with the Crucio curse, just to make him suffer. Having been a victim of the curse before, he was sure that the pain caused by it was nothing compared to the heartache in his chest. He wanted Voldemort to feel what he was feeling. He wanted him to pay. 

“Severus,” His voice was a hiss. If you didn’t know him, you wouldn’t have been able to hear the crack in his voice. “I assure you, I tried.” 

Severus lowered his wand, taken back by the words he heard. “You tried?!” He repeated. No one had ever seen Severus overwhelmed with such emotions. Not even his own mother. Nor Lily. And now she would never have the chance. 

Voldemort’s voice came out in another hiss, “I’m sorry.” He truly was. He never meant to break the trust of his most loyal follower. He never meant to break him. Then an idea struck him like a lightening bolt to the forehead. “Let me make it up to you, Severus.” His regretful face twisted to show a sly smirk. 

“You‘ve done enough! You killed her!” Snape’s voice cracked. “You can’t bring her back.” 

“Perhaps.” Voldemort still wore the half smile of a crazy monster. “But I can bring her here.”

Severus was now angry and confused. “W-what do you mean?” His voice was shaky. He normally wasn’t so shaken up in front of the Dark Lord, but tonight was an exception. Tonight he’d never felt so alone. 

“Her body lies in the place you left it.” Voldemort began. “It’s still alone in the house. I can bring it here.” 

Severus cringed at the way Voldemort described Lily’s body as ‘it.’ Then again, Lily wasn’t here anymore. Anything that made her who she was, was now gone. Sent to wherever it was that wizards go when they cease to exist. 

Before Severus could say ‘no’ to the Dark Lord, which he had never done in the past, Voldemort waved his wand and little by little, Lily’s body appeared in the center of the room. She was folded in a fetal position, her clothes removed. It was fitting. She was leaving this world the same way she entered it. 

Severus had never seen Lily naked before. Of course, he had in his head, thousands of times, if not millions. But this was different. He was actually seeing Lily’s naked body before him. 

“You must have pictured Lily at your disposal a thousand times before, Severus.” Voldemort was inside of his mind. It was a normal thing for him to do in the presence of his followers. “Even as we sat together at the Malfoy’s dinner table, you imagined Lily offering her body to you.” Voldemort moved over to the body of Lily, and stroked her hair with a naked toe. “In a way, Severus, this is better. There’s no way for her to say no to you. No need to use the imperious curse.” 

That was another little daydream that Severus allowed his mind to conjure up on particularly boring death eater meetings. 

“Go on, Severus. She’s yours now.” Voldemort granted consent. He could have easily left Lily where she was. Or kept her to himself. But here he was, showing his remorse by granting Severus the one thing he’d always wanted. 

Severus hesitantly stepped forward, getting a better look at the pale body of the dead woman. She looked surprisingly clean for having been hit by an unforgivable curse. Voldemort must have taken care of that as well. Like grooming a pet before death. 

Snape locked eyes with her closed ones. In a way it was probably better. He remembered the look when he held her only two hours ago in her home. Her eyes weren’t as he remembered them when they were in school. They had become lifeless. She had become lifeless. 

As Voldemort took his rightful seat at the head of the table, he made sure to keep Lily’s body in his sight so that he could see what Severus would do. 

Severus didn’t know where to start. He was worried about hurting you. He knew that was impossible, but he couldn’t get the thought out of his head. He also couldn’t deny the arousal he felt. His body was responding to her like it did when he was a teenager. He was growing harder by the minute and he hadn’t even touched her yet. 

Voldemort was growing impatient. He waved his wand and Lily was repositioned into a starfish position. “On with it, Severus.” 

It struck Severus that this was as much about Voldemort’s own release than it was about his. He wasn’t going to waste anymore of his Lord’s time. 

He began with a simple touch of his index finger at her throat, dragging it down beneath her breast. Her body was warm. That wasn’t right. She should have been cold, especially in the air of the manor. 

“It’s a warming spell. She feels alive, doesn’t she, Severus?” Neither of them got tired of hearing him say his name. It made Severus feel welcomed and wanted. 

He only nodded in response, mesmerized by the more exposed position of his young obsession. He grew more confident and grabbed a fistful of the soft flesh that encompassed a hard, pink nipple. Severus never thought he’d be turned on by someone watching him during intimate acts. But this was far from intimate. When he looked up at his Lord, he saw him stroking at his cock through the fabric of his robes. It urged Severus on to continue. He finally kissed her. It was something he’d wanted to since he was a child. It was a relief to finally allow their lips to meet. They were warm and soft and it was everything he’d ever wanted. He imagined her kissing him back and he allowed his tongue to poke through the lips of the still woman below him. His adrenaline was rushing from the kiss and he ground his hips down against hers to relieve any pressure that his stirring cock was holding onto. 

His tongue was removed from her mouth and he guided it down her jaw and down her neck, the destination was her breasts. He didn’t give them enough attention with his hands. 

Severus was enjoying this more than he’d like to admit. He had the girl of his dreams and the approval of his master. He was feeling his arousal even more now. He heard the sounds of Voldemort pumping his own cock over the sounds of his own panting. 

He unbuttoned the multiple buttons on his trousers and slid the zipper down, giving his cock the freedom it craved. He spread the precum down his shaft, but it wouldn’t be enough lube for the dead girl. There was no point in preparing her for his above average size, and she wouldn’t be wet either way. He spit a generous amount in his hand and covered his cock with it. 

He slowly forced his cock inside of her still pussy. “Lily.” Those were the moans he’d only ever said to himself before as he pumped his cock into his hands on lonely nights. Which happened to be very frequent. Now he was actually saying it to that very person. Not that she could hear it. 

Severus was hardly able to fit halfway in. The friction was almost too much. He could have came right then. But he wanted this to last. He wasn’t sure if the Dark Lord would allow him another chance if he screwed up his opportunity. 

He pulled out and thrusted back in as far as her pussy would allow for the moment. Her breasts shook at the rough thrust. Severus held one of them in place with his mouth as he pulled away again and pushed back in. 

Voldemort’s voice was surprisingly still considering he was fucking his cock into his fist. “Is it just as you imagined it, Severus?”

Severus couldn’t respond. He couldn’t focus on his master. Lily was his master now. She could always suck his attention when she was in the room and it wasn’t any different for the Dark Lord. 

At some point, Lily’s body had taken Severus’ whole cock. He was so deep inside of her and with her still body, you could see the bulge from his large cock protruding against her small abdomen. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, trying to feel closer to her. He buried his face in her neck. “Yes, please. I need it.” Severus couldn’t think straight. He didn’t care that Lily wouldn’t be able to hear his pleas and warnings. A part of him wanted Voldemort to know that he was thankful for the gift. 

His thrusts became erratic and rough, he cursed and moaned against her neck. His teeth sunk into her neck and his eyes clenched tight. 

Voldemort came before him, he could hear his cries of release. It was enough to send him over the edge as well. He moaned louder than the man at the table when he came. He was blinded by a vision of white as he came inside the lifeless body of his childhood love. His whole body shuddered with his release. 

He collapsed on top of her at first and then removed his hand from her now tangled ginger hair. He rested her head back on the cold floor and removed his cock from her entrance next. He kneeled back, looking at the mess he made of her. His cum leaked out of her cunt. He brought his hands to his face and he wept once more. 

Immediately, he felt the hand of his master on his shoulder. “There, there, Severus.” The slithering o this words were not as comforting as he intended. “I know you loved her.” 

It was at that moment Severus realized he did not love her. If he had, he wouldn’t have used her body the way he had. Severus was broken. He was as dead as the woman in front of him.


End file.
